The present invention relates to a structure which functions as a removable display container when combined with supportive wedgelike retainers. More particularly, the present invention [hereinafter referred to as the removable display attachment with wedge-like retainers for rigid vertical cylindrical supports], relates to an object with a raised open tubular segment which may hold a multitude of decorative objects, merchandise, or books, etc. on a shelf.
Attachment displays can be at or near the bottom of a pole, as a shelf at the top of a pole, or at any other vertical height at right angles to a vertical pole. In the preferred embodiment such removable display attachments always are intimately associated with snugly fitting wedgelike retainers, which will be discussed in detail, infra.
There has been a long-standing need in grocery and other consumer oriented industries for lightweight versatile mechanical structures to display decorative objects or merchandise. Such structures must be inexpensive and the components must fit over standard sized pedestals, pipes or poles. In the prior art, attachments were glued to or pushed into a bottom container or stand to support a pole. The top of the pole could also support a shelf or container with appropriate adhesive.
In store floor displays, shelves were fixed at specific heights on a pole. They were also constructed in a modular fashion whereby a container was placed on a short pole (or poles) with another short pole (or poles) inserted into the container to support the next container, and so on.
However, none of the previous display components have an open protruding circular segment easily positioned along a standard sized (diameter) plexiglass pole, either as (i)a bottom base or container; (ii) a container or shelf positioned along a pole in combination with a (iii)a wedge-like retainer to suspend the container along a pole.